The new Proteomics Resource Core at the NYU School of Medicine is committed to provide the biomedical research community access to state of the art mass spectrometric technology to facilitate their research and improve the scientific infrastructure. We are therefore requesting funds for an Orbitrap Elite mass spectrometer with Electron Transfer Dissociation (ETD) from Thermo Fisher Scientific to enable high throughput proteomic studies for the identification and quantification of proteins in complex mixtures, characterization of protein complexes, mapping of post translational modifications, as well as in depth structural characterization of proteins and peptides. We have assembled a group of multidisciplinary users at NYU and at Hunter College (City University of New York) whose work on mechanisms of cancer progression through over- or inactivation of the ubiquitin pathway, stem cell regulation, DNA replication control, transcription factor regulation, chromatin regulation, bladder urothelial formation, as well as drug development using natural sources (venoms) will be impossible without an in-house state of the art mass spectrometer.